


Bicardio

by kyrilu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Season 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bicardio (adj.): a word composed of the Latin prefix <i>bi</i> and the Greek suffix <i>kardio</i>; meaning 'two hearts'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicardio

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Doctor Who season 6 spoilers, especially for 6x07.
> 
> This is rather random, but it's just a cute scenario that my mind thought of. This is also my headcanon as well -- in canon, it hasn't really been stated whether River has two hearts or one, so yeah this might end up being Jossed.
> 
> Now I'm going to run off and watch _Skins_. Yep, I'm being horribly lazy here -- my progress on my frostiron stuff is horribly nonexistent. D:

The Doctor rambles about his one-sided argument he had back at the last planet. He’d been extolling the virtues of jelly babies over jelly beans, to the bloke-he-had-been-speaking-to’s bewilderment. “Can you believe he wasn’t saying anything? I can’t believe he didn’t, River. So, I--”

“Have a heart,” River says, knocking him gently on the shoulder. Poor git, how long did the Doctor bother him?

“Hearts,” the Doctor says, mouth twisted in a smile. “I have two.”

River rolls her eyes, but smiles back.

#

One mission later, and an impressive Sherlockian hat that the Doctor had enquired after the painstaking experience of overthrowing an evil monarchy -- is lost to a green blast of River’s gun. The deerstalker lies forlornly on the ground, browning burnt and crisp on the edges.

“You put all your heart into shooting off my hats, don’t you?” the Doctor sulks, patting his ruffled hair delicately. He doesn’t like being hatless. It feels colder, and more importantly, less cooler.

“Hearts,” River says, “I have two.”

And a slow grin travels up the Doctor’s face, and he leans down for a kiss.

#


End file.
